


The Sound of Silence

by carmypen



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon Sword and Shield
Genre: Angst, Camp Nanowrimo, Drabble, Father Figures, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: Unfortunately, Bede was used to silence.
Relationships: Beet | Bede & Rose | Chairman Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a personal Camp NaNoWriMo challenge to write one drabble every day for the month of April. Today’s prompt is “Sound of Silence.”

Bede won his first battle on his first day of trainer school.

He grabbed his phone and texted Chairman Rose (technically Chairman Rose’s secretary, but same thing really). 

He heard nothing back.

One day, during the Gym Challenge, Bede collected 30 Wishing Stars. Once again, he texted the Chairman.

No response.

Five days later his Solosis evolved into a Duosion. He texted again.

Nothing.

Even as a new gym leader; interrupting the Champion Cup. Bede heard nothing. He didn’t even see an interview on TV. 

But that was alright. By that point Bede was okay with the sound of silence.


End file.
